dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Spider vs. Minato Arisato
Scarlet Spider from Marvel (TheTsundereQueen) takes on Minato Arisato from Persona 3 (ShadowKaras) in the first round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction Scarlet Spider is seen filling in for Spider-man due to an injury he received. Minato is seen walking through the streets, until he hears his stomach growl. Minato: I'm starving Suddenly he sees a man swinging towards him, however he is too slow to move out of the way. Scarlet Spider: Hey, watch where you're going! Minato: Look who is talking, you hit me. Minato, now irritated then grabbed his sword and pointed it at Scarlet Spider. Minato: If I'm you, I would back down. Scarlet Spider: Woah! I see we have to fight now. Okay so be it. Scarlet Spider get's into a fighting stance. Here We Go! Melee (Shadow of the Labyrinth, 0:00-0:45) Minato Arisato starts by slashing at Scarlet Spider. Scarlet Spider dodges and slings some web at him. However it took two slashes to turn the was into nothing, he then proceeds to charge at Scarlet Spider with full speed. Minato: Get back here Scarlet Spider from behind kicks him in the back and up into the air. He then proceeds to use webs, kicks and punches to send him to the ground. Minato Arisato then get's up and prepares his persona. He also starts to charge his blade. Minato: It's going to take more than webs and kicks to take me down. Scarlet Spider: Then how about this! Scarlet Spider then swings into the persona trying to hit it. The Persona disappears and reappears behind Scarlet. The persona then punches and kicks Scarlet Spider into Minato. Scarlet Spider then tries to punch him in the face. Despite the punch, Minato continues and sends him into the air where his personal slashes him into a building. Minato: Can you stand after that? Scarlet Spider: No, but I can crawl. Now here is web in your eye! The smoke clears to reveal him in a spider pose pissed at Minato. He then proceeds to shoot webs in his eyes before he could block. Minato: What? The web then blinds him as he is seen swinging in confusion, trying to desperately take it off. Scarlet Spider then unleashes a combo on the blinded protagonist sending him back into a building. Minato slowly gets up. Minato: You think I'm not going down without a fight. He then starts to shoot fire at Scarlet Spider. The first few missed him, however the last hit the superhero causing parts of his costume to burn off. (Spider-Man Movie Theme, 0:20-0:35) Scarlet Spider: Woah! Okay, now you got me mad! Scarlet Spider uses his two webs to take two walls and smash his persona Minato: If you're going to play dirty, I'll play dirty. Minato Arisato then charges at Scarlet Spider with Mamudoon, trying to kill Scarlet Spider. Scarlet Spider then dodges the charge and then pulls out a spike with his web and launches at Minato. Minato: What! Scarlet spider then realizes he can't kill. He then stops the spike from killing Minato Arisato. Scarlet Spider: No! I can't kill, instead I will do this Scarlet Spider then throws a rock towards the head as the web came. K.O. Minato Arisato lies unconscious, as Scarlet Spider looks above him. Scarlet Spider: Hmmm that will teach ya, you psycho. Scarlet Spider then takes him to the police. Results Winning Combatant: Scarlet Spider: 13 Minato Arisato: 4 Winning Method: K.O.: 13 Death: 0 Details Follow Scarlet Spider’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament